Egoista
by LastMelodya
Summary: Mungkin ini cinta, yang pada akhirnya terlambat divokalkan. Terkubur oleh keegoisan. Yang karena satu dan lain hal, mereka putuskan untuk disimpan rapat-rapat dalam diri masing-masing. Yang menjadi tak terdefinisikan, dan menganggapnya bukan cinta./IchiRuki/Short ficlet.


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, implied IchiRuki_

_Enjoy reading!_

**.**

_**Egoista**_

**.**

**.**

"Karena pada akhirnya, yang mengalahkan rasa cinta di antara dua makhluknya adalah sepotong kata bernama keegoisan._"_

**.**

**.**

"Haaah, bagaimana caranya aku pulang, Ichigo?"

Rukia memeluk kedua lututnya seraya meletakkan dagu lancipnya di atas lipatan lengannya. Netra _amethyst_-nya terus memandangi liquid-liquid yang semakin menderas melalui jendela di hadapannya. Di sebelahnya, Ichigo hanya memandangi gadis itu dengan kerutan alis, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Rukia yang kecil bergelung di sofa kamarnya, terlihat nyaman, namun mulutnya terus bergumam-gumam menyebalkan.

"Jangan berbicara seolah rintikan hujan itu bisa membunuhmu, Rukia," Ichigo menggumam pelan. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang ia bagi bersama sahabat karibnya ini.

Rukia terusik, memberikan pukulan ringan pada bahu Ichigo, "tapi aku bisa basah kalau nekad menembusnya, _baka_!"

Sambil meringis, Ichigo balas mencubit pipi Rukia gemas. "Ya, tunggu berhenti kalau begitu, mungil."

Pria itu tertawa pelan melihat Rukia yang menggembungkan pipi kesal, lalu berusaha balas mencubit pipinya. Namun lengan Ichigo yang panjang telah lebih dulu menahan tangan Rukia, menariknya pelan untuk kemudian semakin merapat di sisinya. Sebelah tangannya terlingkar nyaman di bahu mungil Rukia, hangat. Senyumnya mengembang tipis.

"Kalau kau tak bisa diam hujannya juga tak akan berhenti." Bisik Ichigo.

Walau tak mengerti apa korelasinya, Rukia akhirnya menurut dan diam. Perlahan menyambut rangkulan Ichigo, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang pria itu. Aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Ichigo selalu menenangkannya. Membuatnya hangat. Untuk sepersekian menit, Rukia hanya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri di antara suara rintikan hujan. Dadanya berdesir, apa Ichigo juga dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya yang menggila?

Hampir seumur hidup mengenal pria _orange_ ini tak lekas membuat Rukia terbiasa dengan tingkah lakunya. Mereka bersahabat lebih dari limabelas tahun yang lalu, saat umur mereka masih menginjak delapan tahun. Di samping selalu membuatnya nyaman, Ichigo juga memberikan rasa asing yang menggebu-gebu dalam dadanya. Ia tidak tahu, apa itu cinta? Karena ia dan Ichigo tak pernah sekali pun membahas tentang romansa. Ia bahkan memiliki tunangan, bernama Renji. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini akan menjalankan pernikahan. Sedang Ichigo baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Inoue.

Angin berembus semakin kencang, membuat Ichigo serta merta menarik Rukia lebih dekat. Rukia pun, tanpa ragu, mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyambut Ichigo. Memeluknya.

Kadangkala, mereka menyebut relasi ini lebih dari romansa. Mungkin lebih dari saudara. Yang satu melindungi, yang satu melengkapi.

Mungkin ini cinta, yang pada akhirnya terlambat divokalkan. Terkubur oleh keegoisan. Yang karena satu dan lain hal, mereka putuskan untuk disimpan rapat-rapat dalam diri masing-masing. Yang menjadi tak terdefinisikan, dan menganggapnya bukan cinta.

Mana yang mendominasi? Kenaifan atau keegoisan? Saat mereka saling memeluk, menyentuh, dan mengecup, namun adjektif cinta tak pernah diakui. Malah menjalani hal yang disebut romansa itu dengan orang yang lain.

Mungkin mereka memang naïf, juga egois; tak pernah menyadari kalau mereka saling mencintai.

**.**

**.**

Mereka hanya terlalu takut untuk keluar dari lingkaran mereka yang aman_—_persahabatan.

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo," Rukia mengujar pelan, masih dalam pelukan Ichigo. Suara hujan di luar mulai menguap, menandakan hujan yang turun semakin kecil. Menyisakan aroma petrichor yang kini terhirup di antara aroma citrus dan lavender yang menyatu.

"Hm?"

"Aku lupa, aku ke sini ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang ilustrasi undangan pernikahanku dan Renji."

Rukia merasakan tubuh Ichigo sedikit menegang, namun pelukan itu terasa semakin posesif. Napas berat terdengar dari pria di sampingnya, menggelitik sebelah pipinya yang berjarak dekat dengan wajah Ichigo.

"Hm, begitu." Balas Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mengangguk, pikirannya sesaat tertuju pada beberapa kertas undangan dengan macam ilustrasi yang berbeda. Ia tak punya ide tentang ini, memutuskan ilustrasi mana yang akan ia pakai untuk undangannya dan Renji. Rasanya tidak ada yang sesuai.

Atau, sebenarnya, ia memang tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu terjadi?

"Ada berapa contah ilustrasi?"

"Ng, empat_—_" Rukia menahan napas saat tiba-tiba bibir Ichigo menyentuh pipinya. Mengecupnya pelan. Tangannya meremas kemeja pria itu tanpa sadar, menahan segala gejolak emosi yang semakin penuh di dadanya.

"Oke, akan kulihat nanti." Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, kecupan Ichigo berpindah ke bibir Rukia, menekannya pelan di sana, memabukkan. Sedang Rukia hanya dapat meremas kemeja Ichigo semakin keras saat bibir itu mulai melumatnya dengan lembut dan menuntut. Menyalurkan segala rasa hangat yang tersisa. Hujan telah berhenti seutuhnya. Suara kecupan terdengar mendominasi.

Dan kata cinta tetap tidak terucapkan.

**.**

**.**

Saat angin berembus pelan, dan kau pergi meninggalkannya_—_kau tahu, Rukia? Kau tak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya. Secara utuh.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo memandang punggung mungil yang terlihat semakin kecil seiring menjauhnya langkah gadis itu dari pintu rumahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, hingga kuku-kukunya terasa begitu menyakitkan di telapak tangannya.

Mereka mengaku saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik_—_limabelas tahun bersama. Namun, nyatanya, satu hal bernama keegoisan tak pernah mereka coba luruhkan matang-matang.

Sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam kertas-kertas undangan mengendur perlahan, angin berembus semakin kencang, dan embusannya membawa serta undangan itu terbang; terlepas dari tangan sang Kurosaki. Melayang, terseret entah ke mana, membentur dedaunan juga batang-batang pohon, untuk kemudian jatuh berserakan pada tanah yang akan menghancurkannya.

Persis. Seperti hati Ichigo.

Jika salah satunya mengalah dan tidak egois dengan selalu mengakui relasi ini hanya sekadar sahabat, segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

(Karena pada akhirnya, yang mengalahkan rasa cinta di antara dua makhluknya adalah sepotong kata bernama keegoisan.)

**Fin.**

**a/n:**

_Hello for it_. Ini kali pertama saya menulis fanfic di fandom Bleach setelah sebelumnya melanglangbuana sebagai Sakura-centric di fandom Naruto. Salam kenal, _btw_! :) semoga fic pendek ini bisa menghibur sebagaimana fic IchiRuki lainnya (walaupun angst hueee T_T)

Mungkin, sebagai _author_, saya belum begitu mendalami Bleach, karena menonton anime-nya pun hanya beberapa kali saja. Tapi sebagai _reader_, saya begitu jatuh cinta dengan cerita-cerita IchiRuki yang ditulis para author di fandom ini. Di saat saya sulit menerima tokoh utama wanita selain Haruno Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Kuchiki Rukia datang menyambangi saya.

Jadi, setelah beberapa lama ini hanya menjadi _reader_ IchiRuki, saya ingin sekali bisa berperan menjadi _author_ untuk mereka juga. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, _minna_!^^

Fic ini memang tidak panjang, tapi semoga cukup untuk saya jadikan salam perkenalan saya di fandom ini. Sekali lagi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya :)

**RnR?**

**LastMelodya**


End file.
